Andrew Sean Brooks
Andrew Sean Brooks, was originally intended on being a wizard roleplayed by "Mentis Ludos." Things changed due to some roleplaying plots and in real life issues, he is currently an alchemist, who occasionally uses magic. Appearance Sometimes seen with a navy blue overcoat, or in a iron chestplate, when training combat. Others, dark green druidic robes, but his usual attire is his bright colored robes and a pinkish hat, with a mysterious skull in the middle of it. He doesn't have a strong build, but prefers his speed, over strength. Personality He is usually calm and mild. He tries his best to stay out of trouble, since his young age as growing up with druids he has gained much knowledge. Andrew learns many things quickly. Strengths and Weaknesses Andrew is a great strategist, he has a light build, he is moderatly good with his sword teqniques. Prefering to use magic over melee. His skills with a bow are not the best. Andrew is not the strongest tool in the shed, often using his speed as an advantage. Andrew also has a good overview of water magic, prefering to use that as his main speciality. History Pre-Roleplay Andrew was born in the peaceful druid village of Taverley. Growing up with his little sister, and his parents. As Andrew grew up over the years, taught by wise druids and seers from the village, from the basics of potions and beasts to the extent of magic. Every day, Andrew goes on a stroll out of town to the nearby mountain, what he didn't know that a blizzard was on its way. Young teenaged Andrew was caught up in the storm, little clothing, food, and supplies, he waited to meet his final death, and after a few thoughts, he blacked out. Andrew soon woke up in a cave, the distant howling of the blizzard continued to rage on, although the cave was warm with the heat of the fire in the middle, he looked up to see a man wearing a layers of fur, he was obviously a hunter. The hunter introduced himself as 'Sean', Sean warned Andrew that small raids and attacks have caused destruction at Taverley. Andrew stayed with Sean for a few months, one day Sean grew sick, his face blue from frostbite and the attacks from hungry wolves. Sean later died, from his sickness, Andrew buried Sean behind the cave. Andrew finally managed to escape the mountain's harsh weather, what appeared to be the leader of the warriors conducting the raid was down bys the mountain.The ugly scarred mercenary seized Andrew and pinned him down to be executed along with a few other druids, as each mercenary raised their crossbow, a loud cry was heard behind the crossbowmen, A short bearded man with oak brown hair fired his arrows as each of them plowed into the crossbowmen's chest. He swung his mace at the remaining small group of mercenaries, he finally made it to the faceoff with the raiding Leader, The man swung his mace at the bandit, but the bandit Leader was too quick, he jumped back and plunged his sword into the attacking man's chest. Andrew screamed at the horror he was exposed to, Andrew reached from the fallen man's scabbard and pulled out a steel sword, Andrew thrust the balanced steel blade into the bandit's leg, he swung again, and off went the leader's head tumbling onto the ground. Andrew relieved look at the dying man that saved him. The dying man raised his trembling hand and gave him a pendant, the pendant was old and had a picture of the man's wife and him. The man coughed up more blood and whispered, "My..name is Darell...Icebriskson..". Andrew nodded and Darell closed his eyes for good. Roleplay History Five years later after the incident, Taverley returned to it's good old self. He soon finished training as druid, leaning more in the druidic art of herblore. Andrew was a student at the "Southern Academy of Magicks" up until it closed down. He was a Falador guard for a few weeks during King Oliver's reign,but as soon as he left Falador, Andrew followed Oliver into Burthrope where he became part of the Burthrope guard, Andrew soon left Burthrope to return back to his old adventures. Andrew later wandered around the forests between Taverley, to Falador, and down to Port Sarim, where he was taught how to fish and cook by a drunk pirate. Andrew kept the blade that belonged the Darell, he also added the name 'Sean' as his middle name, to remember Sean the Hunter that saved him on White Wolf Mountain. Andrew Sean Brooks usually helps trade goods, between Taverley and his house in Port Sarim, while trying to unlock the secrets of magical arts. Andrew founded The Alchemist's Guild in Varrock, where he help people make potions and selling them for some profit. The Alchemist's Guild The Guild was founded by Andrew on the 5th of Raktuber(May). The guild earns it's business through selling potions and the guild currently teaches potion making to younger students. Andrew enjoys his time making potions for people, he makes a decent profit to pay the teachers and the vials he buys, Andrew is currently trying to open potion stalls to increase the business of The Guild. Andrew wished to finish his magic and train in some other skills, he left the guild in the possession of his aged father until he comes back. Andrew uses a trained falcon to deliver messages between he and his family while he is at "The Academy of Heroes." The Academy of Heroes Andrew joined the Academy of Heroes to learn more about swordsmanship along with more magic. He used to take lessons from warrior teacher, "Bonthar Hunt" and "Tabitha Totem". Andrew was taking some tips from the fire teacher, "Leanna Snide," before she ran out of lesson ideas. Currently Andrew is taking lessons from the warrior teacher, Max Valdon. Along with his magic teacher, Rajesh Amin who is teaching Andrew earth magic. Capture The Flag Andrew participated in a "Capture The Flag" game at the Academy. Where one most capture the flag which "Eshebi Kash", the icyene has. Beforehand, Andrew cut most of the cacti around the Academy, filling them up in vials of water, throughout the battle, Andrew fought against "Leanna Snide" of the opposing team. He fought well using water magics, but lost against her, Resulting in his left arm being extremly burnt and Andrew passing out. Leanna dragged him to the medical room where Andrew's burns were healed. The Cyclopes Andrew along with other students were ambushed by a Cyclops at the Academy, the cyclops let out a charge of energy into a room, Andrew still standing strong would attempt to put up a fight against the beast along with the rest of the students. He would be blasted into the fountain, before the Cyclops was slain, it exploded, supoosably having "Rubium" on his body/armor. The students were being cared for in the infirmary, as second cyclops came in, the second cyclops would be slain, this time without the rubium. A third cyclops, the largest out of the other two, causing even more destruction, took the unconscious Andrew and teleported away. Later in the day a group of people composed of strong men ( Names will be put up later. ) defeated the cyclops in his lair along with saving Andrew, taking him back to the Academy. Syer's Wedding Andrew was Syer's best man in the wedding, the wedding, being interupted by Aranitus Aren. As Aranitus and Syer quarreled, the rest of the people went to the dining room. Andrew sat in the corner sipping his cup of water, as a few others drinking vodka. Andrew, who never tried vodka, asked for a cup, as he chugged the glass down, it was enough for him to be knocked out cold, sitting on the bench, his head face down on the table. A few minutes later, a very drunk Evgeni puked all over the table Andrew was sitting on, splattering it all over him. The Attack Some mercenaries attacked the Academy, Andrew being one of the few present there calmly tried to escort the mercenaries out, which resulted in them attacking. Someone fired a bolt in Andrew's right shoulder, and an arrow to his left arm, being terribly wounded. Andrew would have died, if it wasn't for Syer, who teleported them both out to safety. The Ogre The Academy recieved word from scouts that an ogre was heading towards the Academy, everyone prepared as the ogre smashed through the gate, big, fat, armoured head to toe, with a maul. The ogre wrekced havoc as everyone made attempts to stop him, swords slashing, arrows firing, and spells blasting in the air. The ogre captured Katrina, running through the strykewyrm fields and into a cave over a waterfall, the academy members and Andrew followed the tracks and into the cave, fighting off the ogre, Andrew threw a vial of acid at the ogre's head, as the ogre's flesh burned with agony, the cave started to collapse, Andrew dived out of the entrance, Holden being the last to come out. Everyone realized that Grandmaster Elrond, was still the collapsed cave, saddened, everyone returned to The Academy. The Masquerade A masquerade ball was being held at the Academy one night, Andrew approached, wearing a sky blue jacket with matching trousers, along with a 'smiling' mask. ( Sock Mask. ) Andrew, somewhat shy, stood in the corner watching everyone dance. One person however, caught Andrew's attention. A man drinking meade out of a barrel. Andrew approached the man, it was Bonthar Hunt, Andrew's former warrior teacher. The two greeted each other, and Bonthar gave him a barrel, Andrew took a few chugs and immediatly became drunk. Andrew tripped and some of the meade hit Bonthar's skull mask. Bonthar looked at his reflection in the water, believing that the skull was actually his, and Andrew melted off his skin. After awhile, and pulling off the mask, the two finally solved that Bonthar grew his skin back, Andrew wandered out of the Academy, and fell drunk in the streets of Al Kharid for the night. Attack of Doc To be Written. Armour, Gear, & Weapons Steel Longsword:'' "Frost-Tide"'' A steel longsword with unknown magical properties, obtained from a warrior who saved Andrew's life. Given to Andrew before the warrior died, Andrew has yet to find out the power of this sword. Ceremonial Guthix Staff A staff mainly used for looks, been passed down for many generations in The Brooks family. Silver Sickle A gift from Andrew's father. (Many druids, in Runescape, are seen with them in Taverley.) Variety of Herbs and Potions Herbs, vials, and potions, made by Andrew himself and some from his family and friends. Usually seen a line of flasks hung across his chest, or in his organized "Potion Pouch". Can be used for offensive methods or for saving lives. Staff A ornate looking staff, with steam rising out of the top when charged. Book of Potions/Magic The Brook's Family book of various potions, magic, and stories. Currently only the first 32 pages are filled in, the rest are blank. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Humans Category:Guthixian